Old Friends
by anime shadow alpha
Summary: Walking down the street one day, a former chosen thinks of how things have changed and has an encounter with an old friend. Oneshot. 02/Frontier


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

--

I walked down the street deep in thought; it had been four years, almost five, since the end of our adventure. Even then it had been chaotic, not only my reunion with my father and Kouji's reunion with our mother, but also the things that happened in the city and worldwide.

Four years ago, barely months after we returned from the digital world strange creatures began appearing around the world, the news couldn't identify them, the four of us could. As I saw a giant white gorilla with a cannon for an arm climb a building in the news, I was both nervous and hopeful, if the digimon decided to attack none of us six would be able to defend ourselves or our families, but at the same time perhaps it was a call, a chance to go back to the digital world. The chance to go back never came, the cause of the invasion, a Vamdemon, was destroyed by eight children and their partners, and we could only look from afar. I felt a pang of nostalgia as I saw the sky and noticed the digital world being reflected on it, however we knew it was not the same world we had been in, the place had changed. For us it had been months but apparently for the digital world it had been eons.

'_Lowemon_' I wondered how the spirits were doing, and I also wondered what had happened to Bokomon and Neemon, but I knew I couldn't do anything… and as I saw those eight kids fight the digimon that had appeared in the sky, I never felt more powerless.

Unconsciously I frowned as I continued with my trip towards the park. Watching from the sidelines was nothing new, when Takuya and Kouji had joined the spirits into Kaisergreymon and Magnagarurumon I had gotten more than enough experience in it, but at least then I knew if anything happened I could still help. Four years passed since the battle in the sky and the digimon invasion. The media seemed to have forgotten about those events and there was nothing new on the subject. We went to the station once more, to see if we could find a trailmon to take us to the digital world, but the place remained the same as the time we left (at least according to Takuya and the others, I can't remember the place for obvious reasons, but I wondered how had Lucemon done so much damage).

For four years there was peace, or so it seemed. Then, last December, digimon began appearing in the human world once more, and once more we could do nothing. The same kids as last time fought the digimon, but this time there were four others with them. Something strange happened afterward and once more the digital world could be seen in the sky, and a strange force tried to absorb the human world. But just as quickly as it began, it ended and things returned to peace.

I stopped and sighed as I waited in an intersection for a chance to cross the street. Then I saw them. On a small restaurant across the street there were seven kids around Tomoki's age, some younger, some older, and each had what to some would look like stuffed animals with them. I recognized six of them because they had been fighting digimon a few months ago, but that was not what caught my attention. My eyes could see eight digimon with them, but I only cared about three. The first one was next to a brown haired girl, it was a white furred cat (only too big to be a regular cat) with green or yellow gloves on its frontal paws. The second one was a strange orange hamster like thing with bat like wings for ears; the patamon rested on the head of blonde boy in green. The third digimon to catch my interest was the strange brown rabbit with long ears and three horns that was next to another blonde boy.

It wasn't just seeing the digimon, but the lopmon, tailmon and patamon seemed familiar, and not only because they were stages of the three angels of the digital world. I thought for a moment and then realized why, somehow I knew they were the three digimon we had dealt with long ago.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my cell phone began to ring. I cursed under my breath as I realized I was late. I gave one last look towards the three digimon and wondered if I should go and say hello. I chuckled as I thought better of it, their human partners would get suspicious and besides it was unlikely that they would remember me. I crossed the street and continued my way, knowing that if we ever returned to the digital world, it would not be on Cherubimon's, Ophanimon's or Seraphimon's orders.

--

Lopmon watched the street as Wallace, Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and Ken talked. He turned towards Tailmon and Patamon, but neither seemed to have noticed that someone had been watching them. As he looked towards the streets the rabbit like digimon spotted a boy four years older than his partner looking at them. The boy was dressed in a black school uniform and had black hair.

Lopmon looked at him inquisitively careful not to move so much that he would attract attention (at least not from someone else), he couldn't explain why but he thought he knew the human…

'_Koi…'_

The boy's name and identity felt like they were at the tip of his tongue but he still couldn't remember where he had seen him. Thinking hard recognition suddenly sparked in the rabbit/angel's eyes and the smile he had a moment ago was replaced by a look of sadness as he felt nostalgic.

"Lopmon" someone said from the side

Turning to look up at his partner the digimon realized he had been staring into space for a long time.

"Did something happen?" asked Wallace with concern for his friend

"Nothing" said Lopmon as he turned to look at the place the boy, Koichi, was in. He turned just in time to notice the black haired boy walk away disappearing into the crowd '_I just saw a really old friend…'_


End file.
